


They Call This Relaxing?

by writinglover123



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Season/Series 03, Sharing a Bed, Swimming, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, Unresolved Sexual Tension, couples therapy, multi-chapter, retreat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinglover123/pseuds/writinglover123
Summary: Set during early season 3. There is a Killer on the loose— no surprise there— but what is surprising is that they are targeting rich couples who have been participating in a week long couples’ therapy program at the notoriously known Romantic Rejuvenation Retreat just outside of Starling City. With a case this serious, Oliver and Felicity must go undercover as an engaged couple to find the killer. This might just be their hardest mission yet, and not just because of the extensive list of close proximity activities and bed sharing they will be forced to undertake.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my first ever fanfic and I’m really nervous about posting it. I am a complete Olicity shipper and really wanted to give fanfic writing a try and provide a lighter, happier story whilst the current season has us shippers— some more than others— really worried about what is going to happen to our favourite couple. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and if you could let me know if you liked it/ if it is worth continuing it’d be really appreciated. I hope to see you soon!

“Oh frack”, Felicity muttered as she stumbled into the elegant, brightly lit room, decorated in an array of different pastels, creams and modernised furniture, making the room seem even larger than what it actually was— quaint was definitely not a word she would use to describe this place or cozy for that matter— and made a beeline for the bed. Bed, as in one, a singular pronoun, not two, or one and a pull out bed, heck, not even one of those weird looking chairs rich people usually kept in bedrooms. _What have I gotten myself into?_ she thought. As if on cue, Oliver entered into the lavish looking room that oozed luxury, tastefulness and wealth that carried with it an undertone of romanticism. 

“Well,” Oliver started, pensively looking around before picking up the neatly placed welcome card on the dresser. “Which side of the bed would you prefer my _bride-to-be?_ ”. _It was going to be a long week_ Felicity internally cried. 

**One Day Before:**

“There’s a new killer on the loose— no surprise there”, Felicity yelled, turning her head to direct her attention to the three muscled men sparring together over the opposite side of the Foundry. “What is surprising though,” she continued as Dig, Oliver and Roy all stopped their workout and begun walking towards her, “is that he isn't the usual, run-of- the-mill murderer who picks his victims randomly off the street or kills their ex- girlfriend for cheating or something, but rather a creep who’s targeting a really specific set of people, which, I guess is kind of refreshing from the last few missions we’ve been working on”. 

“So what do we know about this guy?” Oliver asked with curiosity in his eyes, coming up to stand behind Felicity with his hands on his hips. 

“Well, reporters are calling him the ‘Loveless Doctor’ which is kind of funny considering his victims have all been couples that have stayed or were staying at the Romantic Rejuvenation Retreat located just outside of Starling City and participating in their week long couples therapy program”.

The retreat was a notoriously known couples counselling place designed for rich, A lister couples wanting to reconnect and reconcile their relationship. Felicity continued, “So far, this guy has killed five sets of couples in two months and by the looks of it, he's not going to stop. And the SCPD hasn’t been able to find any evidence or leads on the killer because one of the retreat’s main selling points is privacy and discretion; meaning no security footage, cellphones or cameras— so basically no technology. It’s like a prison but it’s meant to be… _fun_ ”.

“And let me guess, the retreat refuses to temporarily shut down even though their clients are in serious danger because they don't wanna lose money?” Diggle chimed in while folding his arms.

“Yep,” Felicity replied, “So far all of his victims have been found brutally mutilated and dead after going missing for forty-eight hours. And, to make matters worse, because of the whole discretion and privacy thing, the only way a person can get access to the retreat is through either, becoming a staff member— which, let me tell you, would be near on impossible given the extensive screening process and long waiting list. Yes you’re hearing me right, a waiting list. Who would have thought that counselling bored, rich, obnoxious couples would be someones dream job, but you know, I guess you can’t knock it ‘till you try it and so on. It’s just that—” 

 “Felicity” Oliver interjected, cutting off her babble with a small grin on his face. 

“Oh right sorry…well the only other way I could think of getting into the retreat in order to track down the killer would be through the guests; however, considering that although Dig is with Lyla, he has just had a child which in my opinion, completely rules them out for this mission and as far I know of, the rest of us here are currently taking a ride on the single cruise with the nearest stop being Lonelyvile, so I don't think going in through the guests list is a viable option either. So really, I'm stumped”. Felicity finished, slumping in her chair. 

“Why are we even bothering with this? I mean, this place is either for married couples who know the divorce would be too expensive or for couples— who were probably forced together by their parents by the way—who can’t even stay together a whole year without needing therapy. Yeah this guy is a sicko, but surely the police department can handle this one and we can focus on something else?” Roy stated moving to stand next to where Felicity was sitting so that he could address the whole group. Just as Felicity was about to reply with a witty retort on the tip of her tongue, her computer dinged, causing a halt in the conversation as she pulled up the latest news report.

_“This just in, Starling City’s newest killer dubbed the ‘Loveless Doctor’ has struck again with victims Kelly and Ryan Corbin owners of Corbin International found this morning by local police with brutal lacerations over their bodies and gun shot wounds to their heads. As per the murderers M.O, the couple was found without their wedding rings and with an etched cross marking over both of their hearts. So far, police have not been able to identify any suspects…”_ The reporter stated before Felicity muted the volume. 

“That’s why we need to take on this case. Innocent people are dying Roy. I just pulled up information about Kelly and Ryan Corbin,” Felicity said as she furiously typed, “they had three little girls which are now both mother and fatherless. The police can’t do anything but we can, isn’t this what we are all about? Helping those when the police fall short? Rich or poor, these people need our help”. 

“Okay fine you’re right, but like you said, this place is like a fortress, how are we even going to get in?” Roy asked, his eyebrows creasing in frustration. 

It was then that Oliver finally spoke up. “We go in under the pretence of being guests because like Felicity said, going in as staff members would be near on impossible. From there we can infiltrate the area and find the killer. Because this place is like Fort knocks, I believe it must be an inside job by either a staff member or one of the guests. Whoever it is, we have a week to catch the son of a bitch before he can add another victim to his list”. Gone was the curiosity in his eyes and the amusement over felicity’s ramblings on his face, he was now in what Felicity liked to call full ‘Arrow Mode’. 

“Well, as nicely as I clean up and as datable as I may seem,” Roy quipped whilst pointing to himself, “I think they’d be able to spot my lack of wealth a mile a way. It’s like rich people just have this certain scent that other rich people can automatically detect”.

“I think it’s called Armani Roy.” Dig teased with a slight grin on his face. “And I don't think I’ve seen one tan person, let alone a black person on any of the retreat photos from their website and as Felicity said, Lyla and I have our hands full with baby Sarah at the moment so count me out too” Dig finished and then glanced over to Oliver who was purposely avoiding eye contact whilst the palm of his fingers slid against each other in a nervous gesture which Felicity instantly recognised.

“Well, I think that nails it down to Felicity and Oliver,” Roy said in a smug tone, sparing a glance at Felicity who was also avoiding eye contact. She certainly did not want to be stuck cozying up to Oliver pretending to be his lover for a week after their date ended in a bang last week (and not in the good way). It was bad enough that Oliver basically ‘kissed her and dissed her’ as Felicity described it, but gone was the air of mystery between the two of them, the all encompassing question of _‘does he love me?’_ that would keep Felicity up for hours at night was finally answered. After the kiss and the string of words before and after, it was abundantly clear that Oliver was just as much in love with Felicity as she was with him. Yet, although that thought left Felicity swooning and covered in a rosy red blush, his whispered statements telling her that he couldn't be Oliver and the Arrow and as a result, couldn’t be with her, was like a punch to the gut. Oliver had put the two of them at a stand still, both knowing the feelings of the other and yet no one was allowed to act on them. Basically, leaving the two of them to lay in a web of unresolved sexual tension and sexual frustration for the foreseeable future. So to Felicity, a week undercover with Oliver was not something she was going to willingly volunteer for. Yet just as Felicity had come to the conclusion that it was not in the team’s best interest to stick the two of them together under the pretence of a couple no matter how much she thought their current strained, fragile relationship—no friendship— could honestly probably benefit from some therapy, Oliver chimed into the conversation. 

“Fine, we have to do what’s best for the mission, Felicity and I will go undercover at this Romantic Rejuvenation Retreat so we can track down this guy before anyone else is hurt”. Oliver concluded before striding away back to the work out mat, effectively ending the discussion without so much as a glance at Felicity. As he walked, he prided himself on how calm and level headed he sounded, when in reality he was absolutely shitting himself. It was hard enough spending every night with Felicity at the Foundry, but spending every minute of the day with her in an intense therapy program filled with activities to help ‘reignite and reconnect the passion in their relationship’ as the retreat’s website stated, would be worse than any sort of torture he has endured over the years. This may just be their hardest mission yet.

* * *

 

After a night of restlessness and nervous energy in Oliver's case and hours of hacking into the Romantic Rejuvenation Retreat’s mainframe to secure her and Oliver a place on the limited guest list and setting up all that was needed for the week in Felicity’s case, it was finally time to begin the undercover mission which Felicity swore was going to kill her, or at the very least, leave her in a coma of sexual frustration. As Dig drove them to the retreat in an impressively large, jet black limo because they _‘absolutely needed a limo to look like all the other rich and pretentious couples Oliver!’ ,_ Oliver and Felicity sat in the back seat going over the mission plan.

“… Quaint and cozy, yet stylish, the perfect breeding ground for rekindling romance…” Felicity mockingly voiced as she read out the room description. “Yeah right, from the photos I’ve seen, I bet our room’s bathroom is probably bigger than my entire apartment! Any place that uses the word ‘quaint’ in a casual sentence reeks of wealth and overpricing, I’m just glad we had some funds left over from other Arrow missions so that we didn't have to pay for this out of our own pockets”.

“Okay,” Oliver started as he began flipping through a file in his hands, “What is our cover story?”

“Oliver and Felicity Queen,” Felicity begun, “or should I say Felicity soon-to-be Queen.” she continued as she lifted her left hand to show Oliver the understated yet elegant engagement ring on her finger. “We dated for two years before becoming engaged in October last year. We want to have some pre-marriage counselling to iron out any pre-existing issues in our relationship before tying the knot so that we don't resent and hate each other later for small, insignificant thingslike always leaving the toilet seat up or not screwing the lid on the toothpaste shut. And, because we are engaged and not married, I don't have to hack into any of our records and change our marital status, which is a win.” 

 Oliver nodded his head before replying, “Shouldn’t we change your name so that the media doesn't get wind of Oliver Queen planning to marry his former Secretary?”

“Former Executive Assistant” Felicity Interjected.

"Sorry, his former Executive Assistant?” He corrected himself.

“Well one of the benefits of this place being so paranoid about its privacy is that upon arrival to the retreat, all guests and staff must sign a non-disclosure agreement which ensures that no one can release any of the guests’ names to the public, which means your bachelor status is safe mister” She replied jokingly. “So, I think we need to establish a reason for us needing therapy, I mean aside from all the minor arguments, every couple usually has one main issue as to why they seek counselling, like a lack of trust or communication or something, so I was thinking that—“

“I say we just make it up as we go along, we want to make it look as organic as possible as to not arose suspicion so we probably shouldn’t rehearse anything. I’m sure you’ll be able to think of _one_ thing I do that annoys you” Oliver said as he gave her a small smile and playfully nudged her. All Felicity could do was mumble an okay and give him a soft smile before turning her head to glance outside the window. Suddenly the reality of the situation was becoming clear to her. She was going undercover with Oliver. As… a… couple… in love. Well at least they had the in love thing down pat. As the drive to the retreat continued, Felicity couldn’t help but think of all the things that she and Oliver may have to do in order to sell their cover story. Soft, delicate smiles that seemed like they were only for her? Most definitely. Playful nudges? You could probably count on it. In fact any touching whatsoever was almost a certainty, because they obviously had to act like the other couples. Maybe even share a kiss or two? _Frack_ Felicity thought. _Although I wouldn’t mind kissing Oliver again— strictly for mission purposes of course._

The kiss last week— although not nearly as long as one would have hoped for—was, as cliché as it sounds, everything Felicity hoped for and more. _The way his plump, slightly chapped lips connected to mine, and his rough, calloused hands, hands that had wounded even the most toughest men were holding my checks so delicately, it was as if I was made of glass. The way he smelt, a mixture of both cologne and his natural scent, something musky and manly, something purely Oliver. The sound of his slight sigh as I pulled away as he left his hands caressing my face, like he never wanted to let me go. Although short, just a quick blip in time that could be missed in a single blink, the kiss was both so intense and yet guarded, leaving me breathless and carving more. If only—_

“Okay guys, we’re here.” Dig stated, his booming voice cutting through the silence, quickly stirring Felicity from her thoughts, much to her gratitude. “So remember, Roy and I will have no way of communicating with you because the retreat will check you for any technology, including comms, before you get in. We will try and find a way to get a comm or something to you over the week but it doesn’t seem very likely ‘cause they screen everyone and everything that comes into that damn place. So basically, you’re on your own”.

* * *

 

_Then it was two_ Felicity thought as she and Oliver said their final goodbyes to Diggle and headed for the entrance to the retreat. _Even the welcome sign was fancy._ Upon arrival, the two of them were quickly ushered through what felt like a military grade security, with metal detectors, bomb scanners and of course, a frisky slumbag attempting to feel Felicity up as he did a body scan.

“Woah there bucko, I’m practically a married lady.” _Well not really, but he doesn’t need to know that_ Felicity thought, “Plus, my soon to be hubby over there doesn’t take people manhandling me well, you could say he goes a little green.” _Just ask the Count._

After the intense— and over-the-top in Felicity’s eyes— security check, all that was left to do was to check in to their room, yet that in and of itself was problematic… well for Felicity at least.

“Wow, you must be Oliver Queen, Starling City’s very own playboy billionaire!” The receptionist gushed, fluttering her oversized fake eyelashes and resting her quite obviously enhanced breasts on the receptionist counter to expose more of her cleavage. _Great another flirty female unashamedly swooning over Oliver._

“Former playboy actually Jenny” Oliver replied reading the woman’s name tag, “and I guess you could say former billionaire as well…” He muttered. “I’m here to check in to my room with my… _fiancé_ Felicity”. He stuttered on the word that was foreign to his tongue but most certainly not to his dreams. Jenny, who before did not even so much as glance towards Felicity, at least had the decency to acknowledge her existence now, even if she did make a point to loom over her as she peered over the receptionist desk, making Felicity feel inferior and uncomfortable. _It’s not my fault I was not blessed in the height department Jenny,_ Felicity internally whined. 

“I didn’t take you to be a settling down kinda man _Mr Queen,”_ She practically purred, “especially with someone so… youthful looking”. Though to some, that could’ve been taken as a compliment, the tone used and the disapproving and disgusted look on the woman’s face suggested otherwise. _Youthful looking? Just because I don't have boobs the size of watermelons and tandoori tanned skin from an overuse of spray tan making me look like I'm fifty, doesn't mean I look like a young girl, I’m a woman thank you very much Jenny_ Felicity arguably babbled in her head.

“Well _Jenny”_ Oliver replied leaning in closer to the receptionist much to her delight. “I guess when you find the one everything changes. Isn’t that right Felicity?” He pulled back and then slung an arm around Felicity’s back pulling her closer him much to the receptionist’s displeasure. “So, may we get our room key please?”

 

**Present Time:**

As Oliver scanned the room, assumably looking for entry and exit points, Felicity spent her time looking through the generously sized gift basket left on one of the counters in the room that had been wrapped up in blood red silk material that was formed into the shape of the bow with a well- written string of cursive words welcoming the pair to the retreat. 

“Oooo chocolate covered almonds, some hand creams — always important, chapstick, some massage oils and other expensive looking lotions which probably cost more than an entire months salary, a book of love poetry— weird but okay if you’re into that sort of thing, a fifty pack of condoms! God how much sex do they think we’d have in a week?! And what is this… coffee flavoured lube? Now I like coffee but yuck. Okay I think I’m done looking through this goodie basket for now”. She said before quickly walking over to where Oliver was now standing with a piece of paper that appeared to be the day’s itinerary in his hand.

“Let’s take a look out our activities for the day.” Oliver said, “Okay, we start with group therapy, ‘a fun introduction into the week long adventure of a lifetime’— sounds like fun”, he read, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Then for the next activity we have the option of a nature walk, tandem biking or some leisure swimming in the retreat’s ‘luxury pool’, what do you think?”

“Well, considering we are meant to be looking for a suspect, we should probably pick activities that allow us to stay close to as many people as we can so probably leisure swimming. You okay with that?” 

“Yep,” Oliver succinctly replied, desperately trying not to picture Felicity in just a bikini. _Yep swimming together will be totally fine._ _No big deal._ “Okay after that we have some free time which we could use to look around the place and get our bearings and then we have dinner, which I assume is another group outing. So, group therapy starts in”, he pauses to check to his, “fifteen minutes, so we should probably start heading down so we aren’t late.” 

_Yeah because this place is like a maze_ Felicity thought, _yeah and not one of the good kinds. Wait is there even a good kind of maze?_

* * *

 

By the time Oliver and Felicity reached the room group therapy was being held in, most people were already there socialising with each other over canapés and wine, waiting for the session to begin. As Felicity looked around the elegant and spacious expanse, she immediately noticed the expensive golden decor that flooded the room, matching with the golden rimmed chairs with off-white backing placed in the middle of the area in a large circle which she assumed was for the couples to sit in once the session began. As well as this, the room had enormous rectangular windows that allowed the summers heat to warm the skin and bursts of sunlight to beam through, making the space seem lighter and friendlier than a room full of distrusting, pretentious and obnoxious people was probably going to be. 

As the two of them walked further into the room they were greeted by two other couples standing close to the entrance. Upon first introductions Oliver and Felicity found out that the two couples were Christine and Todd Fisher— a politician and his wife who had been married for twenty years, and Annabelle James (or Belle as she insisted Felicity call her) and Ethan Smith, a couple around the same age as Oliver and Felicity who have been recently engaged after dating for three years. Throughout the brief conversation, Oliver was analysing everything they said, treating everyone as a suspect, especially Ethan who was openly admiring Felicity’s physique and sizing Oliver up like the guy wasn't barely five foot eight. _He looks like a real fine slumbag, no wonder he needs therapy_ Oliver thought whilst clenching his fits. His partner on the other hand, payed Oliver no attention as she was too busy excitedly clutching Felicity’s hand telling her that ‘they just had to get manicures together!’. Although Belle seemed friendly enough, Oliver knew that looks could certainly be deceiving. As for the other couple, both seemed to keep to themselves and didn’t contribute much to the conversation, emitting a secretive vibe which Oliver found extremely odd and suspicious.

“Welcome, welcome my little love bugs!”, Squealed a woman that practically ran into the room, frantically waving to various couples as she went. “Take a seat everyone please, let us get relaxed and comfortable as we begin our journey into a week of rejuvenation, reconciliation and most importantly reconnection!” 

 “Oh god so much alliteration” Felicity muttered under her breath as her and Oliver took up seats next to each other with Belle sitting on Felicity’s right with Ethan and Mr and Mrs Fisher sitting opposite them. 

“As you probably have all guessed, I’m your therapist for today’s group session,” She said in a bubbly, vibrant tone whilst pointing to herself. She was very expressive with her hands Felicity noted. _And her eyebrows, wow they are something else_ she thought. The woman looked to be in her late forties, had fiery red hair that seemed to match her personality and dressed in a leopard print muumuu dress that certainly made a statement. She also had an almost unexpectedly low voice and although small in height, she made up for it in width. “and I am just so excited to help you all begin your journey into recapturing the love between each and everyone one of you. Now, I know I’m your therapist for today, and for some of you, I will be your personal therapists for the whole entire week— yay! Anyway, although this is true, I don't want you guys to think of me as a therapist but rather as your friend! Now my name is Betty but feel free to call me Betts if you want to. Shall we begin?” She finished excitedly clapping her hands and glancing around the room, seemingly oblivious to all of the shocked expressions from the sea of people partaking in the session.

“Do you think you could stab me with that weird looking sculpture over there?” Oliver whispered to Felicity before muttering an ow and rubbing his shoulder after she pinched him. _I’ll take that as a no_ he thought.

As the session continued, ‘Betts’ as the woman affectionately dubbed herself, made the participants play a series of ‘get to know you’ games that included two truths and a lie, naming three interesting facts about yourself and, Felicity’s least favourite, the ‘name game’, where a ball was thrown around and each time someone caught it, they had to say their and their partner’s names— a game in which obviously didn't work out well for Felicity who had the hand-eye coordination of a three year old and whose idea of sport was being the water boy (well in this case girl) in high school who handed out beverages to her teammates during half time. Luckily just before she was about to take a ball to the face (um ouch, glasses hitting into your face hurt people) Oliver swiftly stretched out and caught the ball one handed, making it look easy. _That sporty jerk_ Felicity thought. However, Oliver’s smug look quickly fell after his catch resulted in Betts asking if she could call them Liss and Olive. Felicity legitimately thought Oliver was going to make a sprint for the door.

 Finally the session ended and although it wasn't exactly a conventional group therapy session, it wasn't mind numbingly boring either and Felicity could understand that Betts’ games were a good way to get conversation flowing between the couples and help to reduce any underlying tension or awkwardness in the room. As Felicity and Oliver and the other couples were leaving to go their respective ways, Belle quickly began, “Oliver, Felicity, wait a second. So Ethan and I are going to have dinner with the Fishers tonight and were wondering if you guys want to join us?”

“Sure” Oliver replied. This was the perfect opportunity to interact with some of the other guests and hopefully find some leads before anyone else was hurt. “I’m assuming you’re eating in the dinning hall?” Belle responded with a nod telling them that they will see them there at six p.m sharp before turning to engulf Felicity into a hug whilst Oliver and Ethan shook hands. And if Oliver used a little more force than necessary, who could really blame him? 

* * *

By the time Oliver and Felicity arrived at the swimming pool, Oliver was relived. After the long and quite frankly odd, group therapy session all Oliver wanted to do was sit by the pool, relax and quietly observe the people around him. Yet his good mood lasted a total of ten seconds before Felicity dropped her robe and was left standing in front of him in only a black bikini. As Oliver not-so-subtly dragged his eyes over Felicity’s figure, he noticed that her top was completed with a plunging neckline and criss- cross straps that were laced together, effectively accentuating the valley between her breasts and the high wasted black bikini bottoms she had on were detailed with the same patterned straps as the top on either side of her hips to match. Automatically he felt his temperature rising and his blood rush south. “Great” He muttered; luckily for him, Felicity failed to notice the effect she had on him. 

“Okay,” Felicity began as she took a seat next to Oliver on one of the sun lounges and picked up her fruity drink she got from the pool bar before she sat down. “so I’m guessing the guy we are looking for is probably going to be a bit of a lone wolf right? I mean, surely someone here to work on their relationship wouldn’t be trying to kill the other guests? I’m guessing he’s a bit of a cynic, a glass half empty kinda guy who views love and passion as pointless or—“

As Felicity continued babbling about the killer in question, Oliver was taking in absolutely none of what she was saying. In fact, he hadn't heard a word of it, not a single word. That’s because his mind was too busy focusing on the drink in Felicity’s hand, or more specifically, the straw that kept going in her mouth every time she paused her speech to take a sip of her fruity beverage. The words oral fixation came to his mind as he watched her tongue swirl around the utensil before her checks hollowed in as she sucked up the liquid in the cup. His traitorous mind quickly likening her sucking the straw to her sucking his—

_Stop_ Oliver scolded himself. He shouldn't be thinking of Felicity that way, it was too dangerous. Yet it was obvious his head and his… other head were thinking two very different thoughts. _Erotic_ was the only word Oliver could describe the seen. As Felicity continued talking, Oliver’s eyes zeroed in on her mouth as her lips parted. He new what those soft, plump lips felt like as they fell onto his, they were warm and inviting. He new what they tasted like, like honey and sunshine and something so intoxicating it had his mouth watering at the memory. _I shouldn’t be thinking about this_ he helplessly thought. _I shouldn’t be thinking about the way desire flooded through me, about how, as I finally pulled away, perhaps a little reluctantly, I opened my eyes to find hers shinning up at me._ Oliver thought about what was found in her eyes, a tapestry filled with swirls of longing, surprise and… sadness. 

“Let’s go swimming,” Oliver suddenly interjected before getting up and heading to the pool, leaving a surprised Felicity to quickly try and catch up to him. He needed something to distract him from his thoughts of Felicity, and what better way to distract himself than to focus on the mission. As he dove into the water wearing his board shirts and a tank top (much to Felicity’s displeasure), Felicity was soon to follow. 

“Ugh it’s cold!” Felicity squeaked as she descended into the water step by step before stopping when the water barely began to touch her hips. She stood there with her back hunched and her arms crossed over her chest, bopping from side to side in an attempt to stay warm.

Oliver, who was already submerged to his shoulders in the water retorted with a small grin on his face, “No it’s not you big baby”.

“Yes, it is. I think you’re going to have to go on without me. You may as well start planning my funeral now considering I'm definitely about five seconds away from catching Hypothermia. Yep I can totally feel the frost bite setting in and see my extremities turn blue. You, Dig and Roy are going to have to bury me and then plan a really lovely— AHHHH!” Felicity ended her ramble with a high pitched scream as Oliver splashed her, wetting her entire chest. He stood there doubled over, laughing mercilessly at his own doing which was the reason why he didn't see it coming…

One minute Felicity was standing on the step shocked and confused, the next she had her hands on Oliver’s shoulders, using her weight to push him down into the water, completely submerging him. Yet Oliver promptly recovered, using his hands to grab ahold of her feet that were resting on his lower abdomen and as he thrust up above the surface, the momentum caused Felicity to flip over his head and land over the other side. Oliver was then quick on pursuit, not allowing Felicity any chance for a reprieve, at a speed arguably faster than Barry, he picked her up in a fireman's hold and spun her around. The only sounds heard was the splashing of water and Felicity’s giggles and half-hearted pleas to be put down. 

“You want to be put down?” Oliver yelled, “Okay fine, let’s put you down”. just as Felicity thought that it was finally over she soon discovered that in fact, it most definitely got worse.

“Oh my god Oliver, stop tickling me!” She screeched. Oliver had her back flush against his chest with one arm wrapped around her torso trapping her hands underneath his and the other tickling her mercilessly. All Felicity could do was kick and squirm to try and get out of his strong grasp but it was a fruitless effort because come on, have you seen the guy? He’s all muscles. 

“Say you’re sorry for practically trying to drown me and I’ll let you go” Oliver demanded, delivering the line in a richly deep voice whispered against Felicity’s ear. He felt her shiver against him and his smile got even wider, secretly loving the effect he was having on her and the way her body was reacting to his. 

“No” Felicity whispered, not wanting to give in and let him win, yet she knew her body had already begun to surrender. She then heard Oliver groan and felt him loosen his grip on her hands and torso as she squirmed a little too hard, causing her to accidentally brush her ass into his junk. Oliver’s mind re-circuited. Using Oliver’s momentary distraction, Felicity twisted herself out of his hold and in one fluid motion turned so that she was now facing him, wrapping her legs around his hips and using her arms to grab his hands and hold them behind his back. Although they were both aware of the fact that Oliver could very easily get out of her grab, the look of triumph on her face stopped him from doing so. Suddenly, Oliver was no longer smiling nor was Felicity laughing and time seemed to take a stand still as Oliver’s eyes gazed down to Felicity’s mouth where her teeth had sunk into the bottom lip. Slowly both began to lean forward until their lips were inches apart and then, just as they were about to connect—

“Well hi there y’all!” A sweet southern voice carried over to Oliver and Felicity’s direction causing them both to jump away from each other like a hand on a hot plate. At the same time both glanced up at each, heavily breathing and with longing in their eyes. Both thinking the exact same thing, _shit._ “The name’s Alice and this is my hubby Bobby. It’s so nice to see a couple’a youngin’s like us ‘round here. We were beginnin’ to think that this place was only for those rich, old couples that’d been married for fifty years!” 

Oliver could barely take in a word of what Alice was saying as his mind was still trying to process what just happened, or more correctly, almost happened. He almost kissed Felicity. Felicity. The same woman that just last week he had told he could never be with. He internally groaned. They couldn't do this, he couldn’t be with her. He let his guard down, he let himself just be Oliver for once but it couldn’t happen again. _The mission needs to come first. The city needs to come first_.

Felicity knew the exact moment Oliver had put his mountainous walls back up, his body language screamed closed off and guarded, his face became stained with his fake playboy smile and his eyes became stoic and hardened. He also refused to look Felicity in the eye. _Fine, if he doesn’t want to deal with this like an adult instead of just shutting me out and pretending it never happened, then I will do the same._

“Hey there, Oliver and Felicity Queen— well she’s soon to be Queen anyway, we’re engaged” Oliver replied shaking hands with the two people who approached them in the luxurious pool.

“Ooo” Alice squeaked clapping her hands together, “Did you here that my little honey badger? We got ourselves a couple’a soon-to-be’s, my favourite!”

“Yes my baby cake, doll face, I know how much you like young love. The thought of it just gets you all hot and steamy” Bobby replied before pulling his wife in for a heated kiss, leaving Oliver and Felicity to awkwardly stand there uncomfortably averting their eyes.

_Oh my god, you don’t do that in front of people. Did he just stick his tongue in her mouth? Yuck definitely too much tongue, it’s making the whole thing look slobbery. Did I just here clashing teeth?_ Felicity internally questioned. 

Felicity cleared her throat. “Well, I think it’s time for us to go now, we have some…plans and you guys look kinda busy. Like wow you guys definitely have some good breath control for being able to stay lip-locked for that long. Did you take swim classes as kids or something? I mean I took a couple of swimming lessons when I was younger but I really don't think I have the lung capacity to be able to hold my breath for that long—“

“Well aren’t you a talker darlin’ I like it” Alice pulled away from Bobby and breathlessly replied cutting Felicity off, “It was nice meetin’ you guys, we’ll all have’ta catch up some time! Bye now sugar.” She turned her eyes to Oliver before saying in a sultry tone, “And goodbye handsome”

_That was weird,_ both Felicity and Oliver thought as they left the swimming pool.

* * *

 

For the rest of the afternoon during their free time, Oliver had given Felicity the silent treatment. Well technically not, considering he was happy to talk with her about easy, mundane things such as the over-the-top dinner menu, the various entry and exit points the retreat had, and of course, the mission. Yet he refused to engage in any conversation that bordered too close to anything relatively personal or friendly and refused to discuss what happened— almost happened— at the pool that morning and it was driving Felicity crazy. Oliver even refused to talk to her as she reappeared out of the bathroom in a white, figure-hugging dress that she was wearing for dinner that night, he simply just let his eyes linger for a moment before grabbing his coat and opening the door. As the two of them arrived at the Dinning Hall ready for dinner with the two couples they met that morning, Felicity was adamant that she was going to make Oliver talk to her later that night.

“Hey Oliver, Felicity, over here!” Belle yelled from across the hall whilst enthusiastically waving her hands back and forth, signally the two of them over. As they approached the others, Felicity took a minute to observe her surroundings. This room, much like the room they were in that morning was well decorated, stylish, and reeked of wealth. Unlike the first room however, the walls were covered in a deep burgundy that complimented the richly dark wooden furniture. The dangling lights situated on the ceiling were dim, allowing for the candles flickering upon each table to be the main source of light in the room, creating an intimate, romantic mood to the restaurant. 

Upon arrival to the table, Oliver immediately noticed that Mr and Mrs Fisher were not present. As if guessing Oliver's question, Ethan quickly spoke as he shook Oliver’s hand, “We’re glad you guys could make it, unfortunately the Fishers had to cancel tonight. As they’ve been here for two weeks now, they are further into the course than we all are and so they had a particularly tough therapy session today and wanted to spend the night just being together.” At the explanation Felicity and Oliver shared a look, both noting the absence of the couple as suspicious. “Well Felicity, don't you just look absolutely dazzling tonight” Ethan complimented before giving her a dashing grin and a kiss on her outstretched hand which caused Oliver’s jaw to involuntarily clench. 

“Yes, what a beautiful dress, you simply must tell me where you got it from!” Belle added before bringing Felicity into a hug. 

After what felt like hours of small talk over entrées, Oliver decided to start gearing the conversation towards the mission. 

“So, what do you two think of these horrible murders happening here that have been all over the news lately?” _subtle transition Oliver_ Felicity sarcastically thought.  

“Oh isn’t it just so horrible.” Replied Belle, “We just couldn’t believe it when we heard it on the news. Who would do such a thing? It almost caused us to cancel our booking but this was the only time available before our wedding so we thought we just had to do what was best for our relationship.”

Felicity nodded understandingly, “Hopefully the police will catch this guy before anyone else gets hurt.” She paused to take a sip of her red wine before continuing, “So, have you guys met many of the other guests yet, we heard that friendships made here can last a lifetime?” _That won’t be happening_ Oliver thought.

Belle nodded her head before responding, “Oh well just a few so far, we only came here a day before you guys. We’ve obviously met the Fishers, those two are a bit closed off but they seem like very lovely people. Then there’s Cam and Nelson, the two of them are a bunch of jokers, I’ve never met a pair of guys who could make my stomach hurt from laughing so easily!” She paused to laugh at the memory and then continued, “Who else? Oh yes Alice and Bobby, they’re a nice southern couple, strange but in the best kind of way”. _They must be the couple that we met in the pool earlier today_ Felicity thought. “We also met a couple named Sherrie and Simon Coster, you may have heard them actually, they're the ones that have been having the non-stop screaming matches around the retreat every couple of hours. It’s quite sad really, apparently this is their fifth year coming here and they still sound like they hate each other. I just feel like sometimes, you need to draw a line and know when to give up, you know what I mean?”

“And then of course, we met you guys which has been such a blessing.” Ethan added whilst staring directly at Felicity with a hungry glance which caused Oliver’s blood to boil. Felicity on the other hand didn't notice his intense gaze as she was too busy making a mental note of all the guests Belle had just described. 

The small talk continued until after dinner when Belle asked if Felicity would like to come with her to grab some more drinks, leaving Oliver and Ethan alone. Whilst Felicity was enjoying her time privately talking with Belle as the two of them waited in line by the bar, Oliver was not enjoying his time alone with Ethan to put it lightly. 

“So, that Felicity of yours looks like she’d be a bit of a wild one in bed.” Ethan remarked to Oliver whilst twirling a tooth pick between his teeth.

“Excuse me?” Oliver questioned, gritting his teeth.

“Felicity, she’s a bangin’ woman and I tell ya, if she were single I’d have grabbed that girls’ pussy by now and done wicked things to it. And that ass man, I’d love to get a piece of that ass, just staring at it leaves a guy needing to take a shower. Hell, if my soon-to-be Mrs weren't around I probably would take her to the nearest bathroom stall or utility closet and have my way with her, you know what I mean bro?” He smugly stated whilst laughing and then taking a swing of his drink. Meanwhile, Oliver was too stunned to even reply. Shock and anger were the only emotions he felt and his fists clenched and his jaw tightened as he reasoned with himself that he didn’t need an arrow to make this guy scream. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Oliver spoke in a hushed whisper, his voice sounding as low as it did with a modulator on. Yet just as he was about to get up and show this guy just how much of a ‘bro’ Oliver could be, the two girls came back with drinks in their hands and wide smiles on their faces, laughing at something one of them had said. 

“We’re back” Felicity happily informed, obviously oblivious to the scene that was just about to unfold moments before. 

“You boys have fun whilst we were gone?” Belle questioned.

“I think it’s time for Felicity and I to be going now, it’s been a long day.” Oliver ground out, still shaking with anger, looking directly at Ethan who was refusing to meet Oliver’s glare.

“Oh okay I guess, we just got drinks but if you guys need to go, we can just see you two tomorrow” Belle said before turning to a confused looking Felicity and giving her a hug. Ethan then stood to shake Oliver’s hand before whimpering at the sheer strength of the shake. 

Oliver then grabbed Felicity’s hand before practically dragging her out of the restaurant. 

* * *

Neither of them talked as they got back to their shared room and got ready for bed. Whilst anger was still flowing through Oliver, Felicity couldn’t bring herself to care about the reason for his sudden moodiness. _I had a good time tonight and I won’t let Oliver ruin it._

Felicity was first to break the silence, “So, Belle invited us to breakfast with her and Ethan and some of the other couples tomorrow and I said that we’d go, I think this will be a good chance for us to suss out some of the other couples.”

“Fine” Oliver muttered. 

“I also think that tomorrow we should try and do some research on Mr and Mrs Fisher because they seem a bit shady.” After getting only a small nod from Oliver, Felicity sighed and headed for bed deciding she couldn’t deal with his mood tonight. That was until she halted and realised they had forgotten to discuss one very important aspect before they came here. As she locked eyes with Oliver, they both seemed to realise at the same time. There was only one bed.

There was a minute of awkward silence between the two of them, both taking turns to glance at each other and then back at the bed before Oliver spoke. “I can take the couch.” He offered.

“Oliver you’re joking, the couch is so small you can barely sit on it let alone sleep on it.”

“Okay then, I’ll just take the floor.”

“You can’t sleep on the floor either!” Felicity argued. 

“Why not? I’ve slept in worse places”. Oliver retorted back.

“No, I’d feel terrible knowing that I made you sleep on the floor, we can just share the bed. It’s fine, we are both adults and we are good friends it will be fine, totally fine.” She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. “Besides, judging by the look of this place, I’m guessing that the thread count on the sheets would be amazing!” She jokingly said, yet Oliver still looked reluctant. “Come on Oliver, we can even put some sort of pillow wall up so that neither of us spread out like a star fish. Not that I think you star fish in your sleep, I mean you look like someone who probably knows how to stay over their side of the bed. Not that I think about what you’d be like in bed or anything you know, it’s just that—“

“Felicity” Oliver whispered her name, saving her from her own tongue. “Okay, we can share the bed, like you said, it will be… fine”. _This is not going to be fine_ he thought. 

As the two of them both lay on their backs staring at the ceiling with a pillow resting between them (thanks to Felicity) after mumbling their goodnights, both could not seem to fall asleep. _Well shit,_ Felicity thought. _Why can’t I get to sleep? Oh I don't know Felicity, maybe because there is an incredibly hot, nice smelling man that you're in love with laying in your bed, no, our bed, no— a bed. God. He seemed so distant after dinner, is he mad because I left to go get drinks with Belle? Surely not, that would be so ridiculous. One moment he wants to focus only on the mission, saying that it needs to come first and that there can’t be any distractions and the next moment, he’s practically dragging me away from potential suspects we could have gotten useful information out of. That man needs to sort his head out and fast, otherwise another couple is going to pay the price._ After rolling over and listening to the sound of Oliver’s steady breaths, Felicity finally got to sleep.

 

END OF CHAPTER

 


	2. Meet The Fishers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite pair finds their first suspect. They also have another steamy encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter, as life got busy again I just kind of lost inspiration. However, after binge watching some of season 3 again, I've come back! Let me know If you enjoy this chapter and want to see more!

Felicity’s descent back into consciousness was clichéd. Birds were chirping a melodic ballad in the trees, the sun’s rays shone down upon her face through the large rounded window beside the bed, a man was delicately caressing her now exposed stomach from where her sleeping top must have rolled up during the night as he nuzzled his nose into her neck. 

_Wait what?_ Felicity thought, immediately tensing.

She quickly opened her eyes only to realise that the man in her bed was, in fact Oliver. _Oh right, the mission._ Assessing their position she noticed that the fantastic pillow wall she had constructed last night was now being used as Oliver’s personal pillow. _Well, now we know I’m not the one who has trouble keeping to their side of the bed._ Glancing down, it was clear that in their sleep, the two of them had become entangled with Oliver’s right hand splayed across Felicity’s stomach and his left hand placed just above her knee. The pair were also both laying on their sides with their legs entwined. _Well this is going to be a very awkward conversation if he wakes up._ With a deep breath and a count to three, Felicity attempted to carefully extract her body from Oliver’s without waking him. Yet her movements only ended up causing Oliver to unconsciously pull her closer towards him. _Great_ she thought. Although pointless, she tried again, this time using more force _—_ _come on Felicity, you got this._ However, this made the situation worse as her backside ended up connecting with his now obvious hard on— _How did I not notice that before?—_ and his hand began to trail further down her abdomen. As Felicity was extremely ticklish— _oh god_ — his movements accidentally tickled her, causing her to squirm right up against his manhood. Oliver let out a low groan right against her ear and the sequence of movements made Felicity’s mind flash back to yesterday’s… _moment_ at the pool. 

Felicity remembered how it felt having Oliver’s strong, calloused hands wrapped around her as she splashed him. How her stomach clenched and goosebumps flooded her body as his eyes gazed down at her lips. If only they hadn’t been interrupted…

At this point Oliver had begun to lightly grind onto Felicity’s ass, attempting to gain some friction, still giving no signs to whether he was awake or not. 

“Oliver…” Felicity whispered, fighting back a moan when his other hand began to drag up her thigh.

 “Oliver…” She tried again a little louder this time, failing to compress a shiver as his hand hiked even further up her leg until his finger tips slipped just under her sleep shorts. _Who would have thought that he could be such a deep sleeper?_

“Oliver!”  She yelled for a third time causing him to jolt up right, suddenly pulled from sleep. He took a second to frantically examine his surroundings before he saw Felicity and relaxed. That was until he noticed their current position and in the blink of an eye, detached himself from Felicity while muttering an apology. One minute he was sitting on the bed looking stunned, the next he was practically sprinting to the bathroom, leaving an uncomfortable looking Felicity on the bed. _Talk about awkward_ Felicity thought. 

Once Oliver finished in the bathroom, Felicity had a quick shower before applying some light makeup and putting on a lovely summer dress. The dress itself was a sunshine yellow, sleeveless number that had a sweetheart neckline and was decorated with lace detail. It hung just above her knees and was fashioned with white sandals that exposed her freshly painted toenails. Paired with Oliver’s cream khaki shorts and navy blue t-shirt that brought out the deep blues of his eyes, the two of them looked like the poster children for a wealthy, young and in love couple. 

 

 

After a somewhat awkward exchange of words and a non-spoken agreement to add this mornings events to a list of things they weren’t going to discuss, Oliver and Felicity soon left their room and headed to the dinning hall for breakfast. As they arrived, they were ushered over to a large table located on the left side of the room. Though they were in the same room as last night, the intimate feeling created by the dimmed lights was now replaced with an inviting and friendly atmosphere as the sounds of people chatting, knives and forks clattering on plates, coffee brewing and soft tunes playing in the background filled the space. Oliver made a mental note of who was already seated: Belle and Ethan, two males who he assumed were Cam and Nelson and surprisingly, the Fishers. Oliver and Felicity were then seated, with Oliver on the end facing Todd Fisher and Felicity to his right, seated beside Belle and opposite Christine Fisher. Oliver for one, was just glad he didn’t have to sit next to Ethan again. After Ethan’s vile, derogatory comments about Felicity yesterday, Oliver was gunning to put an arrow in him and then tell Felicity just so that she could have the satisfaction of ruining his credit history. Yet, after watching her smiling and giggling with Belle, he couldn’t bring himself to tell her. Not only would it deeply upset Felicity and hurt her new found friendship with Belle, it would make it harder for her to be objective with Ethan for the sake of the mission. So, as much as Oliver hated the son-of-a-bitch and would find nothing more satisfying than to see Felicity virtually destroy Ethan’s life, he decided to not tell her and instead, resulted to gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into a fist every time Ethan so much as looked at Felicity. 

As the conversation flowed through the table and breakfast was ordered, Felicity struck up a conversations with the Fishers.  

“So Todd, Christine,” Felicity gathered their attention before continuing, “Oliver and I were sad you couldn’t make dinner last night.”

“Yes, well we had important things to attend to.” Christine curtly replied. Unlike Felicity, Christine was fashioned in darker tones, wearing a dark black, modest dress that fell well past her knees. She was also decorated in an abundance of jewels obviously worth a fortune and a golden brooch in the shape of a bird. _I didn’t realise brooches were still a thing people actually wore_ Felicity thought. Todd matched his wife’s pristine looks with an equally sophisticated dark blue blazer and pants with a checked navy top. The couple screamed wealth, prestige and power making them look like the stereotypical couple for a place like this, almost to the point of suspicion…

“Oh yes I’m sure.” Felicity replied sweetly, “How are you liking the retreat?”

“It’s fine.”

“And what about the activities? Oliver and I just loved swimming in the retreat’s luxury pool yesterday.”

“Yes, the activities are to our liking”.

_Short and succinct answers, not giving away anything personal. These people are either very reserved or have something to hide_ Oliver noted, sensing it was the latter. 

“Hey, did you guys see the latest news report on that ‘Loveless Doctor’ case last night? Police still haven't been able to find a suspect but they think it could be an inside job”. The man named Cam stated, addressing the table before pausing to take a sip of his drink. “I don’t think that’s right, I mean if a guy was gonna kill anyone ‘round here wouldn’t it be his own partner not other couples?” He paused to laugh before continuing, “I mean, I think we can all agree that we've thought about taking a knife to our spouse just because they forgot to put the bins out on bin night ” Cam joked. _Or they hid an injury from you just because they didn’t want you to use your loud voice on them_ Felicity thought. 

“I guess, some people out there think that this charade of trying to fix something that's broken is pathetic and a sham. Killing off couples would certainly send the right message to the media that no matter how much people may try, a broken marriage can’t be fixed.”  _That’s the most Todd has spoken all morning and it was suspicious as hell_ Felicity thought, one look at Oliver and she knew he was thinking the same thing. They had officially found their first suspect. 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast, the group said their goodbyes and each couple headed their separate ways, but not before Belle and Felicity organised for the four of them to have dinner together again, much to Oliver’s dismay. 

“So I don't know about you, but I thought that line Todd said was definitely a little creepy” Felicity voiced to Oliver as the two of them began the walk to their first couple’s therapy session. 

“He’s definitely a suspect. He’s secretive, gives short answers, he and his wife show no signs of being in love or even liking each other and although he easily fits in with the crowd around here looks wise, the two of them don't act like any of the other couples. The thing I don’t understand is, if he’s the killer, how did he manage to sneak off each time without his wife finding out?”

Felicity suddenly halted, peering up at Oliver with wide eyes and placing a hand on his shoulder. “What if we’ve got it all wrong? What if we’ve just been assuming that it’s one guy when really it’s two?”

“Two guys?”

“No Oliver, two people, a couple. What if Todd and Christine Fisher are working together?”

“You might be right. But there's no way we can prove it without evidence and as chatty as they are,” he stated sarcastically, “there’s no way they’re going to confess to anything”.

“Well then we might just have to be a little creative in getting the answers we want."

“Felicity, I don’t think the Arrow is going to be able to show up in a random couple’s retreat without it looking heavily suspicious considering our names are on the guest list."

“Who said anything about the Arrow? I was thinking you and I should do it.” 

Oliver blinked. 

“And by 'do it' I mean that during our free time today we should break into their room and have a look around not… anything… else."  She ended her ramble with a sharp intake of breath and a blush on her cheeks. Oliver wished he could see just how far that blush went— _Nope, we aren’t thinking about that_. 

“I dunno Felicity, that could be risky, I don’t want to put you in harms—”

“Oliver” She said in a determined tone, “These are the only suspects we currently have. This is our best chance to find the killer or _killers_ before more people are killed. There’s no security cameras around here because you know, money doesn't just buy a bentley, so all we have to do is make sure no one sees us and we’ll be fine. Okay?”

“Okay fine.” He relented.

“Hey look, I think this is the building that we have our therapy sessions in, according to the retreat map.” Felicity replied pointing to the building behind Oliver. “So, we never really did talk about the whole ‘couples therapy’ thing. How do you want to play this?” She asked.

“Like I said before, let’s just be as organic as we can, we have to make it seem like our problems are real”.

 

 

As Felicity and Oliver walked through the door and into the room, they immediately noticed the bright purple polka-dot wall paper and an array of weird and wonderful paintings full of swirls of colour and designs hanging on the wall. The small baby blue couch and comfy white armchair opposite were also noticeable. However, the stand out feature of the room was the bright haired, large woman standing in the middle of it, enthusiastically waving at the two of them as they entered. _Just our luck we get the wacky one as our therapist_ Oliver thought. 

“Oliver, Felicity, I’m so glad you’re here! I was so happy when I saw the your names on my schedule. As soon as I met the two of you yesterday, I just knew I wanted you as my clients, there was just this energy about you..so intriguing, so exciting!” The therapist cried happily. 

“Betty—“ Felicity began.

“Please dear, call me Betts."

“Sorry, _Betts_ it’s lovely to see you again."

“I know, I know. Now if the two of you take a seat over on the couch, we can begin. When new couples come to me, pleading with me to fix their fractured relationship, I first begin by assessing their problems based on their appearance, body language and the way they communicate with each other. For example, my last couple was cold and very aggressive in the way that they spoke to one another and immediately, I just knew trust was the issue! As I see the two of you sitting here now, it’s quite clear to me that Oliver” She pointed to him, “you have your arms crossed and are sitting there tensely.” She copied his exact stance. “Your body is radiating reluctance, making it obvious that you don't want to be here. Whereas your beautiful fiancé over here appears to be calm and relaxed, perhaps a little bit nervous as she is playing with the end of her dress, yet she seems more open to this experience than you, leading me to simply assume that Oliver, you would be the primary reason as to why you guys have come here.” _Wow, that was quite the analysis_ Felicity thought. 

“So Felicity darling, please tell me what is it that is wrong?”

_Oh frack, she’s put me on the spot._ _Oh god, okay, okay just think of something. It’s easy, you could literally say anything. Think, think, nope nothing is coming to me. I hate Oliver for this, he knows I'm not good under pressure and this never would have happened if he let me work out a cover story beforehand rather than just going with the flow and being ‘organic’. God I hate that word, it makes me think of that annoying soccer mom I always see at the grocery store that silently judges me for buying the packaged vegetables rather than the organic ones. I’m sorry lady but I live a busy life and surprisingly, I don’t have the money to be able to afford organic vegetables every single—_

_Stop, you’re rambling, everyone is looking at you, quick, answer._

“Um…” Felicity stuttered. _Well Oliver did give me permission to be 'organic' so I may as well say what the real problem is._ “Oliver has commitment issues”. Oliver turned to look at her, confusion splashed across his face while Betts asked her if she could elaborate. “We are here because Oliver can’t commit to me fully and I can’t be with someone, I mean _marry someone_ that won’t let me see all of him”. _This just got real_ Felicity thought as she looked over to Oliver and saw the hurt in his eyes. 

“Oliver, what do you think about that?” Betts asked.

“Well…” He cleared his throat before starting again, “Well I think that Felicity doesn’t realise that I’ve committed to her as much as I possible as… Oliver Queen.” He tried to get his point across to her, that he couldn’t give himself to her as Oliver Queen while he was still the arrow. If Betts thought it was weird that he was speaking in third person, she didn't comment. 

  
“Well… like I said, I can’t be with someone who can't commit to me fully, it’s not fair to them or me."

Oliver replied raising his voice, “You knew before signing on to wor… _marry me_ , that I was who I was, that I can’t change who I am, who I’ve become for anyone!”

“I’m not asking you to change Oliver, I just want you to let me make my own decisions about who I want to spend— marry, who I want to marry; my life, my choice remember."

“You don’t get a say in this Felicity." He gritted his teeth. 

“Why not? Tell me why!” Felicity aggressively replied.

“Because I said so!” Oliver snarked defensively. As Felicity gasped, practically vibrating with rage, Betts, sensing that the conversation was turning ugly, interjected.

“Okay… let’s just take a breather.”  Betts began, “Commitment is something each and every one of us strives for in a relationship. To find someone who you know in your heart has eyes for you and only you, who is one hundred percent committed to you. Yet it can be hard to trust that you have found that one when other circumstances come in the way such as self doubt, abandonment issues or maybe even the fear of being loved." She looked at Oliver who was purposely avoiding Felicity’s angry gaze.

“For today's session I want to focus on intimacy as it is a big part in many couple’s lives and how they show commitment to their significant other. Now tell me, how many times are the two of you typically intimate in a week?” When Betts was met with silence she continued, “Four? Five? You look like an athletic couple so maybe eight? Come on, don't be shy, this is a safe place.” _How do I tell this lady we only have sex in my dreams_ Felicity thought.

 “I mean we never really count” Oliver stuttered.

“Just the typical amount for a couple our age. You know we both like sex, we aren't like nuns or something. But we aren't like rabbits either! We don't go all day and all night you know? I mean I think that would be quite dangerous actually—“ Felicity was thankfully saved by Betts from her ramble about her and Oliver's (nonexistent) sex life. 

“See, I think the first problem is the level of intimacy between the two of you. I think that although you guys may be having sex on a regular basis, you are certainly not _making love._ ”  _If only Betts knew that the only action I was getting was some unconscious dry humping_ Felicity humourlessly thought.

Betts continued, “This whole session, neither of you have initiated any sort of physical contact, no holding hands, not a reassuring palm on a thigh, heck, you guys are even sitting as far away as you physically can on that small couch. There’s been no intimacy. This shows that while you obviously love each other, you are having trouble expressing it which has lead to some confusion for Felicity about whether you are actually committed to her Oliver. And as for your issues Oliver, well I’m not quite sure of those yet but we will definitely work through them throughout your therapy journey.”  _We are going to need a lot more than just a week to work through all of Oliver’s issues_ Felicity thought. 

 “As our session for today ends, I am going to give you some homework you can do for the rest of the day to help strengthen your relationship before I see you again tomorrow. I want you to spend the day being as physical with each other as you can. For example, if you’re walking somewhere, hold hands. If you are sitting somewhere, don't be afraid to wrap an arm around each other or give a comforting hand on your partners thigh. And then of course when you’re in private, don’t be afraid to get a little naughty.” Betts finished her spiel off with a wink before bidding her goodbyes to the pair and making them hold hands as they leave the room. Yet, as soon as the therapist was out of sight, Felicity dropped his hand, avoided eye contact and hastily walked ahead of him back to their room clearly angry with Oliver for all that was said (and not said) during the session. _Fine, if she doesn’t want to deal with this like an adult instead of giving me the cold shoulder and pretending it never happened, then I will do the same._

* * *

 

Once Oliver and Felicity got back to their room, they had a discussion over which activity they would do next, quickly deciding on couples yoga when Felicity began rambling about how she couldn't go horse riding again after the incident of ’05. Both were being as stubborn as the other by refusing to mention what was brought up in the therapy session even though it was clear it had caused a rift between them. 

As Felicity got changed into her work out gear, pairing a form-fitting grey t-shirt with black knee length leggings, she was still reeling over Oliver’s comments. _How dare he! ‘Because I said so’, nice comeback Oliver, unfortunately that explanation stopped working on me when I was five! Great, now I have to go couple’s yoga with him, I can’t even do one person yoga, let alone two. I bet he's good at it that stupid, athletic jerk._ She then stormed out of the bathroom, accidentally running into Oliver and as he steadied her, she noticed that he too was wearing a form-fitting grey t-shirt and black pants.

“Well one of us is going to have to change.”

 

 

When Felicity and Oliver reached the patch of grass the couples yoga was being held on, they surveyed the surrounding area and took count of the ten other couples taking the class which were all warming up and getting ready for it to begin. As the two of them walked to theback of the pack— _less likely for anyone to notice how bad we are_ _if we're at the back_ Felicity thought— they ended up positioning themselves next to a young, good-looking couple who too were warming up. Well good-looking was a bit of an understatement. The pair looked like high-fashion models, both with striking blue eyes, figures that could outshine the Kardashians and grins so bright that it caused the need to look away. Upon further inspection Felicity noticed that the woman was wearing a bright neon pink sports bra that complimented her natural olive complexion and figure hugging bike pants that illustrated her impressive muscles. Felicity mentally catalogued her own appearance, a plain grey top and leggings paired with her standard uniform ponytail— _at least put contacts in_ she thought. 

The male partner was dressed to impress as well, wearing a simple, yet tight fitting pair of workout shorts with an equally tight dark blue tank top that emphasised his muscular figure. However, the standout feature of the look was the lush _,_ hazelnut hair that was grouped into an effortless bun on the top of his head— he could almost give Oliver a run for his money. 

“Hey there, I see you guys have also headed to the back in hopes that no one would be able to see you. I’m Laura and this is my husband River, it’s nice to meet you.” The woman greeted Oliver and Felicity warmly, extending her hand. _God and they’re British, why does that just automatically make them ten times more attractive?_

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Oliver and this is Felicity.” Oliver then shook her outstretched hand. “And yes, that was our go to tactic."

“Well then, let’s hope that we can all keep up with the rest of the class." River added with a wink to Felicity before pulling his attention to the front where the instructor was standing about to begin the lesson. _I think we will keep up just fine_ Oliver thought. 

The positions were easy enough to begin with, first came the gentle breathing exercises, then a pose that had Oliver laying on the ground while holding Felicity up in the air with his feet on her hips and hands extended and intertwined with hers. There was even a move that made Felicity do a handstand onto Oliver who was crouched onto all fours. Although neither of them were that flexible and Felicity’s balancing ability would not even rival a two year old’s, they had managed to get through the moves. Yet, whatever Felicity and Oliver managed to do, River and Laura did it better. If Oliver held his partner up in the air with two hands, then River would do it with one. If Felicity stretched down to touch her toes, Laura would reach down to the floor. And with every position taught, the other couple would always make sure to add a certain twist to the position to make it more challenging before glancing at Oliver and Felicity as if to brag. Suffice to say that Oliver had had enough.

The class continued on until _finally_ the instructor explained that in order to conclude the lesson, everyone was to do one final position for the day and each couple could either choose an easy, beginners pose or an advanced one. While Felicity began to prepare for the easier last move, knowing that her and Oliver were almost completely useless at yoga and that the advanced move could very well kill her if they attempted it— _Okay saying that I would die is a bit dramatic, but I reckon it would definitely hurt—_ she took one look at Oliver who was watching Laura and River begin the advanced pose and knew exactly what he wanted to do. 

“No Oliver, I really don’t think we are ready for such an advanced position, I mean I thought touching my toes was meant to be an advanced move! Heck, I can’t even do more than five pushups in a row, I really don't think I’m up to contorting my very fragile body like… _that._ ” She whined pointing to another couple performing the move a row in front. 

“Felicity,” he whispered so that no one could overhear, “I’m the Arrow, do you really think I can’t do some little yoga trick? I could break that guy Lake or Ocean or whatever his stupid name is in a second. This move has got nothing on me. Trust me.”

“Nothing on you? I thought couple’s yoga was about two people…” Felicity muttered people getting ready to perform the advanced pose anyway. _You know that one overly competitive friend everyone had in high school? Yeah I bet that was Oliver_ Felicity thought. 

The pose was apparently called the ‘Reverse Star in Scorpion’ which sounded as terrifying to Felicity as it looked. While the move was easy enough for Oliver as all he had to do was lay on his back and support Felicity’s weight with his feet while his legs were extended in the air, Felicity’s job was much more complex. Her shoulders were supposed to rest on Oliver’s feet while her legs were meant to arch back until her feet touched her head. _Well this is completely impossible, I thought that we already established how inflexible I was?_ However, all it took was one look from Laura who was laughing at them and the simple comment of “Don’t hurt yourself guys, this one might be a little too advanced for you”, from River and Felicity was hauling herself up onto Oliver’s feet. Her hands had an iron grip on Oliver’s calfs while he was clenching onto her upper arms, his hold being the only thing preventing her from falling. It was a mess of shaky limbs and anxious breaths, yet ever so slowly, Felicity arched her legs back, moving her feet a tiny bit closer to her head as each second ticked by. 

She was about to make it, she was so close! She just needed to move that little bit further and… 

That was all it took for her to lose her balance and begin her descent to the cold, unforgiving ground. But instead of falling backwards, the momentum and position of her legs made her tip forward and before she could come crashing down onto her head, Oliver grabbed her waist and helped her do a forward role and land hard, straight-down onto his groin with her legs thrown up helplessly in the air while her head rested against his still outstretched calfs. 

“Fuck”, Oliver muttered groaning in pain. _Wow, that looked like it hurt. Frack, I hope I didn’t cause him any permanent damage!_

_"_ Oh my God!” River interrupted, Felicity’s internal freakout with his hysterical laughter. Both him and Laura, as well as the rest of the group were staring at the two of them cackling and giggling like a bunch of school girls. _We are fine guys, thanks for the concern.“Well,_ guys, I just don't think couple’s yoga is your thing."  _What a dick_ Oliver thought before groaning again and attempting to sit up.

_Ice, I’m going to need a lot of ice._

* * *

After going back to their hotel room, changing, and in Oliver's case, icing, Oliver and Felicity headed off in search of the Fisher’s room. During Felicity’s talk with Belle last night, Belle mentioned that the Fishers were staying in the room opposite Belle and Ethan which meant that they were in room 20B. They also knew that Todd and Christine were having lunch today with the other couple from breakfast, Cam and Nelson, which gave Oliver and Felicity the perfect opportunity to get into their room and take a look around without being seen. Once Oliver swiped a universal room key from a janitors cart that was standing stagnant in the hallway, the two of them were in and rummaging around the room. The room itself was similar in style to Oliver and Felicity’s, although a little smaller. It had a large king sized bed right in the middle of the room, with a vanity and walk in wardrobe to the left, and a table to the right. There was a bathroom in the room next door and opposite the bed sat a small, wooden utility closet.

“It’s very clean.” Felicity observed while looking under the bed. “I mean, there are no clothes thrown out, the bed is perfectly made, there’s not even a single hairpin laying on the vanity."

“Yeah, it’s quite a change from our room and the hundreds of shoes and nail polishes laying around.” Oliver joked, pausing his search of the bathroom to give Felicity an amused look. 

“Ha, ha.” She replied. 

Felicity then moved over to the small table and began sorting through the paper documents neatly stacked there. The papers were filled with various bank statements, coupons and receipts. Yet just as she was about to search elsewhere, Felicity found something.

“Oliver, this is a receipt from just the other night showing that the Fisher’s were in a couples wine tasting class. There’s also a photo of the two of them tasting the wine with a note sent from the retreat that thanks them for the various wine purchases.”

“So?” Oliver inquired coming to stand beside Felicity.

“So, this receipt proves that the Fishers were wine tasting during the time of the last murder, meaning that they have an albeit.”

“Which means that they couldn’t have done it. We just lost our only suspects.” Oliver replied, clearly frustrated. 

Just as Felicity was about to reassure Oliver, the two of them heard the telltale sounds of people talking and then… a click that signalled that the key had been put into the key pad. _The Fishers must be back_ Felicity thought in panic. Knowing that if the older couple were to see the pair snooping around in their room it would blow their covers, the two of them quickly spread out frantically looking for a place to hide. Oliver grabbed Felicity and hauled her into the tiny utility closet just as the Fishers walked through the door.

Only muffled sounds of a conversation could be heard over the harsh, quickening beats of their hearts. Felicity surveyed their surroundings as much as she could with the lack of light. The closet itself was very small and filled to the brim with random cleaning products and equipment such as towels, buckets and a mop which only made it increasingly harder for the pair to fit into the minuscule room. _This is not good_ Felicity thought as she realised that given the size of the space, Oliver had to crouch into a wall sit in order to fit, meaning that Felicity had to place her feet either side of his knees. The only blessing being that because she was so short, Felicity could fully stand up without hitting her head on the roof of the closet.

 Several achingly long minutes past and while Oliver didn’t look bothered by his current state squatting— _Stupid overly athletic jerk—_ there was a sharp object digging into Felicity’s right ankle and a mop bucket positioned by her other foot which made her have to twist her foot in what she thought was a frighteningly unnatural way. Hence why she thought it was a justified decision to try and move around a little to find herself some more room. However, in her endeavours she ended up plunging her foot on the side of the mop bucket causing it to tip over, creating a loud bang and resulted in Felicity losing her balance and falling onto Oliver’s lap. The two sat there frozen and in dead silence as the conversation outside halted. Each second that ticked by in silence, caused anxiety between the pair. Until… 

The conversation began flowing outside once more, and Oliver released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

“Stop moving around Felicity.” Oliver whispered directly into her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her back. 

“Well this closet is too small.” She murmured in return. From their new position of her straddling him, Oliver could smell the sweet, intoxicating aroma of her perfume and hear each intake of her breath. He could also feel her hands running the length of his broad shoulders as she squirmed in his lap trying to get into a better position— which was not doing wonders for his self control. With each movement, her centre was directly hitting his and no matter how many baseball stats he replayed in his head or the thought of Dig in a leotard, nothing was helping his current _situation_. _How could this scenario possibly be turning me on?_ Oliver thought. At this point, he was cursing Diggle and Roy for sending him on this mission while also praying that Felicity wouldn’t notice the beginnings of a bulge in his pants.

“Felicity,” he moaned, grabbing her attention. “You _really_ need to stop moving.” _Yeah otherwise this situation is going to get even harder._

Just as she was about to reply, a loud moan came from behind the closet door. 

“Now baby, you’ve been a bad boy this afternoon, it’s time you get punished.” A woman who Felicity could only assume was Christine purred.

“Yes my Mistress. I want you to dominate me, make me beg. Yes Mistress, fuck!” 

The only reply was the sounds of skin slapping together, leather rubbing up against leather and loud moans and curses coming from Todd presumably. 

“I’m going to vomit, oh my god I can’t believe this is happening to us! We need to get out of here, I’m not going to stay and listen to them having sex— especially not some weird, tie me up, call me Mistress, kinky sex! Not that I’m kink shaming or anything, it’s just I had a nice little image of the Fishers and their supposedly boring lives and now whenever I look at them, all I’ll be able to think about is them in leather and fishnets!” Felicity frantically whispered into Oliver’s ear. 

“Felicity—” 

“I mean all this time I thought they were either psychopaths or a really, really old-fashioned couple who only had sex once every five years and even then it was just like awkward missionary that barely worked up a sweat. But really they are just boring by day and kinky by night! I guess it goes to show that you can’t judge a book by its cover, or in this case, can’t judge a sex life by a boring—”

“Felicity!” Oliver was cut off by another loud moan and a slapping sound, “There is nothing we can do, we just have to sit and wait it out. We just have to hope that this is a quickie or that Todd’s not known for his stamina and then we can leave. And for the love of God, Can. You. Stop. Fidgeting?” Oliver muttered, grabbing ahold of Felicity’s waist to still her.

“My leg is cramping Oliver, what do you want me to do?” She harshly whispered back. 

_My dick is hardening Felicity, what do you want me to do?—_ is what Oliver wanted to say; however, instead he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. After this morning, he didn't need anymore embarrassing incidents to add to the list, especially because he was the one adamant on remaining “just friends” with Felicity. Yet when he made that rule, he didn’t think he was going to have to endure the sweet torture of having her straddling him. With thoughts of this morning on his mind and the soundtrack of the Fishers’ sexual escapades, he started moving his hands that were currently rubbing circular motions on Felicity’s waist, down her hips and onto the tops of her thighs without realising it. Felicity’s breathing hitched as his hands got closer and closer to the place she secretly wanted him most. It wasn't until Felicity began moving her hands from his shoulders to down his torso, that he noticed what he was doing. He suddenly froze his movements,  unsure how to proceed, leaving his hands on the tops of her thighs with his thumbs caressing her inner thigh. Yet, Felicity kept going, her hands slowing etching lower and lower until she brushed his belt. Both were panting heavily and just as Felicity was about to continue her exploration…

“Oh Fuck…” Todd shouted, causing Oliver and Felicity to jump before looking each other in the eye and realising what they were about to do… to the soundtrack of the Fishers fucking. Quickly they dropped their hands and sat silently, avoiding eye contact until they could eventually escape the room. Once again, refusing to talk about what happened. 

* * *

The pair as promised met up with Ethan and Belleagain for dinner. While it was pleasant enough, it was noticeable that something was off with Oliver and Felicity. Not only was Felicity still mad at Oliver for what was said during the couple’s therapy session but she was deeply embarrassed about what could of happened in the utility closet. _From now on, I need to just focus on the mission. Oliver doesn’t want to be with me, and no matter how sexually frustrated I might be, I can’t let us cross that line._

Although the food was nice and Felicity looked stunning in her deep burgundy dress and matching lipstick, Oliver was gritting his teeth the entire time, listening to Ethan spend the night poorly flirting with her. 

“Wow Felicity you look great, Oliver must be in for a treat tonight.” 

“That meal was divine, but I think dessert will be even better. Don’t you think Oliver?” 

“She can certainly talk Oliver, tell me, what else can she do with that mouth of hers?”

That last comment that he whispered to Oliver had him ready to deck the guy right then and there, yet he somehow managed to restrain himself for the sake of the mission. What was most frustrating about it was that Felicity was oblivious to Ethan’s heated gaze and sexist remarks. In fact, she suggested that he join Ethan for a game of golf tomorrow morning while Felicity went to get a manicure with Belle. _Who the hell under the age of 60 plays golf_ Oliver thought. 

After bidding their goodbyes to the other couple, stating that they were looking forward to tomorrow, Oliver and Felicity left the restaurant.  

“Tomorrow is going to be great. It’ll give us the perfect opportunity to see if there’s anything suspicious about them.”

“Mmm, I just don’t think they are our guys but we’ll see.” Oliver replied. The only reason he didn’t view the couple as suspects was because he thought Ethan was too dumb for any kind of task that required even a little bit of planning. _Prick._

 

By the time the two of them were back in their room, they were both thoroughly exhausted. They didn’t have any suspects and they still hadn’t talked about their tension-filled therapy session. As both got into bed and Oliver took his time to build the pillow wall, putting extra pillows between them this time much to Felicity’s amusement, neither said a word before the light was turned off.

Just as Felicity was about to surrender to the inviting pull of sleep, she heard a noise. 

“I’m sorry.” Oliver whispered so quite it was barely heard.

“I’m sorry about the things I said today during therapy, I just—“ he sighed, “I just got defensive when our issues started coming down to me. All my life I've constantly been the fuck up. I was the fuck up son who did stupid things my parents had to bail me out of, I was a terrible brother who never treated my sister right, I was a bad friend, egged tommy on to do all kinds of bad shit. And I fucked up every single relationship I ever had.” He paused to swallow, it was almost as if he was gathering the nerve to continue. 

“Felicity, don't you see that I always seem to hurt the people around me until I lose them, and I just… I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to lose you… I cant.”

“Oliver,” She whispered, “You aren't going to lose me, no matter what you do as the Arrow or as Oliver Queen, I will still be there. You, me, Digg, and every Roy, we aren’t just a team, we’re a family. Admittedly a messed up, sometimes dysfunctional family, but a family none the less.”

She rolled over until they were facing each other. She pictured what his face would look like if her view wasn’t obstructed by the pillows. It was almost as if the darkness of the night helped to conceal the secrets being whispered. 

“I won’t leave you like the others have Oliver.”

It was to that confession that the two of them fell soundly asleep, with a genuine smile gracing Oliver’s lips the entire night. 

 

Oliver woke bright and early the next day ready for his _fun_ golfing experience with Todd to see that the pillow wall was once again defeated and Felicity was laying soundlessly asleep in his arms. _Fuck._

 

 

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know if this work is worth continuing :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you'd like to see more.


End file.
